


Święta

by Julenenka



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, byłam w rozjazdach i nareszcie usiadłam i to napisałam, i mi się podoba, mam nadzieję że wam się spodoba hihi, ok pozdrawiam
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 22:44:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7659787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julenenka/pseuds/Julenenka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obchody Święta Hedy w Polis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Święta

**Author's Note:**

> Tak, wiem, powinno być to napisane na grudzień, ale nie potrafię trzymać tego w schowku, dlatego jest to publikowane teraz :3 smacznego.

Święta w kosmosie były bardzo skromne – racje żywnościowe dalej porcjowano, wodę odłączano, gdy wykorzystało się zbyt dużo, przeszukiwano domy w poszukiwaniu skradzionych leków i narkotyków, młodych wsadzali do aresztów, na starszych wykonywano egzekucję. Jednocześnie wszyscy udawali miłych i szli na niedużą paradę dzieci i krótkie przemówienie kanclerza, które co rok było takie samo. Niemal znało się je na pamięć. Jednak oni stali na baczność i słuchali z najwyższą uwagą, jakby mowa była ciekawa i na dodatek świeża. Nowa. Wypastowana jak buty, lśniąca i w jakiś sposób mądra.

Nie była w żadnym calu.

Clarke spodziewała się, że po przybyciu na ziemię zapomni, jaki dzień tygodnia był, który dzień roku przeminął. Nie, to było niepotrzebne, uznała wtedy i walczyła o przetrwanie z setką nastolatków, którzy uznali wszystko za zabawę i długo oczekiwaną wolność. Bawili się, jakby nie dbali o to, że jeśli tej nocy wykorzystają wszystkie zapasy, to jutro nie będą mieli co jeść i pić. Nie, dla nich liczyło się dzisiaj, teraźniejszość. Nigdy nie potrafiła ich zrozumieć, jak mogli tak żyć.

Jutro przecież będzie ból, kolejny litr utraconej krwi, kolejne rany utworzone w wyniku kolejnej bójki, myślała wtedy. Będzie kolejna kolejka, kolejny pacjent, kolejne porcjowanie i kolejne porady. Kolejne.

I tak na okrągło.

Próbowała przeczesać palcami skołtunione kosmyki. Pociągnęła mocniej, gdy poczuła pod palcami kołtun, a skrzywiła się, kiedy niechcący go wyrwała. Obejrzała go w dłoniach i rzuciła do śmietnika obok swojego krzesła, a właściwie _tron_ _u_ , jak powiedziała Lexa.

Spojrzała w dół. Na placu siłowali się mężczyźni i kobiety, niektóre pary składały się wyłącznie z nastolatków, którzy starali się podnieść swoje ego i pokonać zazwyczaj młodszego od siebie partnera. Niektórych podziwiała, gdyż byli mniejsi, a powalali większego od siebie przeciwnika.

Tak, było Boże Narodzenie, tutaj nazwane Świętem Hedy. Najpierw była uczta, potem miały być walki z użyciem różnej broni, walka na ręce, rozdanie nagród i kolejna uczta. Griffin zamierzała się bawić, w końcu to było święto. Hedy.

 _Jej_ Hedy. Tak jakby _jej_ , ale dobra. Nieważne.

Rozejrzała się wokół siebie. Ujrzała Lexę, która witała się z każdym gościem i wymieniała się z nimi słowem, posyłała uśmiechy, ale dalej zgrywała twardą, aby nikt nie wszedł za mur, przez który przeszła jedynie Wanheda. Uśmiechnęła się mimowolnie, myśląc o tym, i rozglądała się dalej. Niemal na piętach swojej pani stał Titus, którego można było uznać za sługę/strażnika, gdyż nie odstępował jej na krok, co niektórych bardzo denerwowało. Czasami jednak było to konieczne.

\- _Titus, wszystko w porządku._ – Odwróciła się do niego i przemówiła w swoim języku, wymownie unosząc brwi. - _Poradzę sobie, możesz odejść. Po prostu bądź w pobliżu._

\- _Pani…_

\- _Titus, teraz. Natychmiast. Zrozumiałeś_?

- _Tak, pani_.

Oddalił się i stanął pod podwyższeniem, na którym aktualnie siedziała blondynka. Lexa dalej wędrowała przy tłumie, pozdrawiała ich. Czasami nawet przytulała dzieci, dzięki czemu mogła sobie zapewnić ocieplenie wizerunku.

Clarke nie zauważyła nawet, że obok niej usiadła dziewczyna, która założyła nogę na nogę, niemal się położyła i jadła czerwone, lśniące, jędrne jabłko, które kosztowała z niezwykłą energią, gdyż niemal mruczała z zadowolenia. Wystawiła twarz na słońce, zamknęła oczy i ponownie ugryzła owoc.

\- Co tam, Wanheda? - spytała wesołym głosem i zachichotała, kiedy otworzyła jedno oko i spojrzała na sąsiadkę obok, która z grymasem przyglądała się jej. - Coś nie tak? Jeśli tak, to mogę zaraz dokopać gościowi, który cię podrywał. - Uniosła sugestywnie brwi, na co jej podopieczna żachnęła się i machnęła lekceważąco ręką.

\- Erma, nie wtrącaj się.

\- Dlaczego? - Gwałtownie usiadła. -Jestem twoją strażniczką, mogę skopać tyłek komukolwiek. Wystarczy, że mi po prostu powiesz! Doskonale wiesz, że nasza kochana Heda pozwoli mi na wszystko, jeśli chodzi o ciebie. - Mrugnęła, zaśmiała się i wzięła kęs jabłka.

Dziewczyna westchnęła.

\- Może i masz rację, ale ty natomiast doskonale wiesz, że jeśli chodzi o samoobronę, to mam bardzo dobre przygotowanie – powiedziała, po czym odchyliła rąbek bluzki i pokazała ukrytą pod nią broń. - Widzisz? Nic mi nie grozi. Zresztą zawsze mogę liczyć na Lexę, która ma ostatnio fioła na punkcie mojego bezpieczeństwa. - Zmarszczyła w niewiedzy brwi. - W sumie nie wiem nawet czemu.

\- A dziwisz się? - Erma przysiadła się bliżej jej, jej usta były niemal przy uchu Clarke. - Trzy zamachy na ciebie w ciągu miesiąca to niezbyt fajny wynik. Powinien wynosić okrągłe zero.

Erma była kiedyś podopieczną Indry. Komandor Śmierci sądziła, że z tego powodu dziewczyna okaże się zimna, będzie chciała wszystkich mordować i ogólnie okaże się niesamowitym wojownikiem, co było prawdą, bo była niesamowita, ale… nie była zimna i nie chciała wszystkich mordować. Chciała pokoju, ponieważ tak nauczono ją w domu, gdzie panowało odmienne wychowanie, gdyż jej ojciec nie był stąd, a jej matka przyjęła większość jego zwyczajów, może troszeczkę bojąc się późniejszych efektów. Nie. Nie walczyła, ale kiedy postawiła się Lexie, ta z szacunkiem powitała ją w gronie szanowanych doradców. Miała jednak jedną słabość – alkohol. Szybko się upijała i lubiła to robić, ale w każdym stanie potrafiła przyjść na służbę i służyć swojej pani. Potrafiła niesamowicie szybko trzeźwieć.

Clarke jej czasem zazdrościła.

Poczuła na swoich udach ręce wojowniczki, które ściskały je dosyć mocno, zmuszając ją do spojrzenia w jej oczy.

\- Muszę iść – oznajmiła cicho. - Zostań tu i poczekaj na Hedę. To rozkaz. Baw się dobrze. - Potarmosiła jej niepoukładane włosy i zeskoczyła bezszelestnie z platformy, po czym wtopiła się w tłum i tyle ją było widać.

Griffin sapnęła i spróbowała znaleźć wzrokiem jej ukochaną, ale nie mogła jej dostrzec, więc ułożyła się wygodnie się na krześle, zamknęła oczy i zaczęła rozmyślać.

Nadeszła fala myśli i zaczęła je układać. Niektóre starała się zepchnąć na bok, usunąć ze swojej głowy, ale one jakby czekały, aby uprzykrzyć jej życie. Tak, bo pragnęła jedynie chaosu.

\- Dobrze się czujesz, o pani? - zapytał niepewnie jeden ze strażników. Wanheda otworzyła jedno oko i spojrzała na niego, po czym kiwnęła głową. Mężczyzna westchnął z ulgą i ponownie stanął na baczność. Clarke z powrotem zamknęła oczy i zaczęła tworzyć mapę myśli. To pomagało jej się zrelaksować, wytłumaczyć kilka spraw, poukładać je. Czasami próbowała siebie przeprosić, ale nie umiała.

Jak zeszłej nocy, kiedy nie potrafiła się obudzić i krzyczała przeprosiny przez sen, bo ponownie śniła o Mount Weather i ludziach, których zabiła. Obudziła się przytulona przez Lexę, która szeptała przy jej skroni: Nie martw się, to tylko zły sen, to tylko zły sen, Clarke, nic się nie dzieje.

Wtedy się rozpłakała i nie potrafiła przestać. Uczucia, które ukrywała, utrzymywała w sobie, uwolniły się. Było ich tak dużo, że płacz nie ustawał przez następne kilkanaście minut.

\- Śpisz? - Szept, w którym było słychać śmiech, rozbrzmiał przy jej uchu, a Clarke uśmiechnęła się, bo wręcz doskonale znała osobę, która go nadała.

\- Nie – również wyszeptała i poczuła na skroni ciepły pocałunek. Zamruczała z zadowolenia i odwróciła głowę do Lexy, otworzyła oczy i ujrzała ją przycupniętą przy jej _tronie_ , uśmiechniętą, zadowoloną, aż jej oczy błyszczały.

Aż musiała ją pocałować.

Kiedy się od siebie oderwały, Lexa powstała, przytuliła ją i usiadła na swoim miejscu. Wyciągnęła do niej rękę, a Griffin chwyciła ją mocno i ścisnęła.

\- Niech zaczną się igrzyska! - krzyknęła Heda, a Wanheda kiwnęła tylko głową i przez resztę dnia oglądała rozgrywki oraz ucztowała.

Wszystko z Komandor. _Bo przecie_ _ż_ _ważne było jej bezpieczeństwo_.

Akurat. To tylko był dobry argument, żeby trzymać się blisko. Musiała jednak przyznać, że to był bardzo dobry argument.

Wręcz genialny.


End file.
